1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to navigational or positional information systems, and more particularly, to devices, systems and methods for remotely entering, storing and sharing addresses for a positional information device, e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS (Global Positioning System) devices are everywhere. These devices provide a user with such information as latitude and longitude, accurate time, heading, velocity, etc. GPS devices are particularly useful in automobiles and other vehicles. Many individuals have multiple GPS devices if they own, for instance, two cars that both have the device. Conventionally, most devices will allow a user to store information such as address points in the internal memory of the device. Some devices will allow you to store this information on removable memory, e.g., memory cards, optical media, etc. In the latter case, this can be particularly helpful because a list of addresses, for instance, will be useful to be moved from GPS device (e.g., a first vehicle) to GPS device (e.g., a second vehicle).
Conventionally, a GPS device will inform a user how to get from one point to another. Additionally, it provides information on points of interest, e.g., hotels, restaurants, historic landmarks, etc. Some GPS units will also provide information including current speed of travel as well as average speed of travel.
GPS devices must be programmed by the user to tell the device the address that the user wishes to travel to. The GPS device then provides route guidance information to the user. If the user has already programmed the address in (in many devices the address is referred to as a waypoint), many GPS devices will store this address information in internal or removable memory so that the device will be able to retrieve this information for future usage.
There are several major problems with the current systems of programming addresses (e.g., destination information) into a GPS device. The first problem is that different devices recognize addresses differently depending on the preprogrammed information that has been stored. Additionally, different devices have different user interfaces and program differently. If a user knows how to program one device, he may not necessarily know how to program another unit. By example, if a user tries to program the address 19333 Collins Avenue, Sunny Isles, Fla., many devices will not accept this address. Instead, the user will have to decide which city the street address lies in. In many cases, this can be a laborious and timely procedure. In the previous example, some GPS devices will accept Sunny Isles Beach as the proper address, while others will only accept North Miami Beach, while still others will require an entry of North Miami, while still others will only recognize Sunny Isles as the correct entry. In some cases, a user can spend 15 to 20 minutes attempting to program in a single address. In some cases, the user is never able to have the unit accept an address, therefore not allowing the use of the GPS device.
A second problem that currently exists is that many users have multiple vehicles that go to the same address and require route guidance by the GPS device. The current systems would require the user to enter the requested address (e.g., destination information) or multiple addresses into all vehicle units individually. This is an unnecessary waste of time, and as discussed above, can be a very difficult assignment.
A third problem that currently exists, is that many times a user needs to route to an address or destination while the user is driving. It may be an address that the user does not even have a correct city designation for. The current GPS devices make it extremely difficult or impossible for a user to program the device for an address while driving. In fact, for reasons of safety, some GPS devices discourage or lock out users from address entry while the vehicle is being operated. However, a definite need exists for a user to quickly program the GPS device to a desired address.
A current and major trend in automobile technology is automobile telematics. Many of today's cars feature systems that allow the user to communicate with a central processing center in case of emergency. Routine features allow the user to receive help and directions from a live agent or operator, and further allow the processing service center to unlock car doors, track stolen vehicles, warn a user when an airbag has deployed and provide information on various subjects, e.g., points of interests along travel. Examples of telematics systems include Onstar of Troy, Mich., Mercedes Assist of Montvale, N.J. and Lexus Link of Troy, Mich.
Despite the various services that the telematics companies provide, one service that they do not provide is the automatic programming of a vehicle's GPS device. Yet, a clear need exists for a system and method to allow a user to be able to easily, quickly and safely program their GPS device(s) with address/destination information.